


Defiance and Progress [FANART] I Say So

by Loup_Aigre



Series: Defiance and Progress [FANART] [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Protective Scott, Slave Scott McCall, Slave Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Scott, drawing is fun, this took longer than it should've
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loup_Aigre/pseuds/Loup_Aigre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece is inspired by Chapter 4: Consequences. If you haven't read Defiance and Progress by rosepetals42 it's not too late to join the party. It's a beautiful story of angst, epic bromances, and slow build Sterek. </p><p>"When Derek literally stumbles into Stiles at a slave auction, he expects to buy him and his friend and stop worrying about him. He expects it to be simple and easy. But there's nothing simple or easy about "owning" Stiles. And Derek never does stop worrying."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Defiance and Progress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440541) by [rosepetals42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepetals42/pseuds/rosepetals42). 



  

 

 

>  
> 
>  It was natural to slide down next to him so that Stiles was sitting on the left, close enough that their shoulders and legs were touching. This was their spot. In cells or cages or laundry rooms or dungeons, they sat like this. When they didn’t have beds or chairs or even a fucking room to themselves, this was still their spot. It made him feel better in a way that not even the softest seat could.
> 
>             “You know what sucks?” Scott asked after a moment. Stiles hummed to show he was listening. “Being a slave.”
> 
>             Stiles looked up at the vehemence in Scott’s voice, a bit surprised. Scott was the optimist between them. He was the one to focus on the positive, to nod but not contribute when Stiles went on his rants about how much their life sucked.
> 
>             “I really fucking hate it,” Scott said, fists clenching. “It’s just…  _wrong_  and stupid and no one seems to care except you and me.”
> 
>             Scott looked over and his eyes were so earnest and filled with righteous anger that Stiles felt better. About everything. He hadn’t even realized it but this was what he needed. Proof that Scott wasn’t as happy here as everyone else, proof the Scott hadn’t fallen head over heels in love with the Hales and forgotten he was a slave, proof that it was still Scott and Stiles against the world.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
>             They slowed as they reached the edge, Scott coming to a halt.
> 
>              _Oh fuck,_  Stiles thought dimly.  _Fuck, I can’t do this._
> 
>             He had to. It didn’t matter. He had to.
> 
>             He took a step towards the pole, wishing he could hear something besides his own heart hammering in his chest.
> 
>             He made it two more steps before suddenly he was spun and wrapped in a hug that was both too tight and not nearly tight enough.
> 
>             “Scott,” Stiles choked, dropping his head instinctively to Scott’s shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. He could feel tears sliding out of them anyway. He was so scared. He didn’t even pretend not to cling, somehow hoping that if he could just hold on hard enough, everyone else would just disappear. It could just be him and Scott.
> 
>             “It’s gonna be okay,” Scott was chanting, his own voice thick. “It’s gonna be okay. I promise. I’ll be right here. You hear me? Right here.”
> 
>             “Okay,” Stiles said after a moment. He had to do this. Everyone was watching. There wasn’t a choice. He could do this. He loosened his hold slightly. “Okay.”
> 
>             Scott leaned back as well, but only so that he could look into Stiles’ eyes, their foreheads almost touching.
> 
>             “You’re gonna be okay,” Scott repeated. “I say so.” Stiles took a deep breath. Believed his friend. Scott reached over and wiped Stiles' face, though he didn’t bother to hide the tears on his.
> 
>             “Remember, give ‘em nothing,” Scott said, grinning a hard grin that Stiles knew was often on his face, not Scott’s. “Fuck werewolves.”
> 
>             Stiles’ surprised laugh faded into sort of a sick cough.
> 
>             “You’re gonna get yourself killed,” he muttered. The Hales were right there. Doubtless they could hear everything. Scott shrugged, unconcerned.
> 
>             “They can’t kill us,” he smirked and Stiles smiled. That was their line. After asthma attacks and allergic reactions and beatings and whatever else werewolves threw at them, that’s what they assured each other. That they were invincible.
> 
>             “Yeah,” Stiles said, nodding, forcing himself to grin widely at Scott, not caring who saw or heard him. “Fuck ‘em.”
> 
>  

 

Come join me on Tumblr!  [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)


	2. update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update according to your comments. :)

 

 

> “You’re gonna be okay,” Scott repeated. “I say so.” Stiles took a deep breath. Believed his friend. Scott reached over and wiped Stiles' face, though he didn’t bother to hide the tears on his.
> 
>             “Remember, give ‘em nothing,” Scott said, grinning a hard grin that Stiles knew was often on his face, not Scott’s. “Fuck werewolves.”

 

Join me on Tumblr! [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. If you'd like to see more give me a holler, I'm up for suggestions.


End file.
